Party Planners
The Party Planners are, as their name suggests, a group of birthday party planners that appear as bosses in The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz. They are hired by Diamond to collect various items around the neighboring Kingdoms of the Underworld, all of which would contribute to her birthday party being the best she ever had. The Rescue Squad see this happening, and take it as a challenge. As such, the four decide to race the Party Planners to the Kingdoms and get the items before the Party Planners can reach them, and in turn use said items for Pearl's birthday party. Their role in the game is very similar to the Broodals in Super Mario Odyssey. Gustavo is the leader of the Party Planners, responsible for client relations and troubleshooting. As such, he is never seen taking part in the construction of the birthday parties. The rest of them, however, all have a certain role to fill when hosting the parties. __TOC__ Members Appearances ''The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz The Party Planner make their debut as bosses in ''The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz. They are seen with Diamond, as she hires them to travel to the various Kingdoms to get supplies to make her birthday party better. The Rescue Squad decide to get these items before they do, and use them for Pearl's birthday party. Aside from Honeyhive Elementary and Thundervolt Castle, every Kingdom has one battle with one of the members. Defeating them will allow the player to collect the birthday item as well as a Party Star. This, alongside inviting the Kingdoms' royal families, is necessary for story progression. Gallery Party Planners.png|Group art in The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz. Gustavo - Party Planners.png|Gustavo Gustavo1.png|Gustavo by Happy - Party Planners.png|Happy HappyKoopa.png|Happy by Ribbon Bro. - Party Planners.png|Ribbon Bro. RibbonBro.png|Ribbon Bro. by Buster - Party Planners.png|Buster BusterBobomb.png|Buster by Party Guy & Rex - Party Planners.png|Party Guy and Rex PartyGuy&Rex.png|Party Guy & Rex by Booline Twins - Party Planners.png|Abby and Darah Boolinetwins3.png|Abby and Darah by Boolinetwins2.png|Abby by Boolinetwins1.png|Darah by Goomba Troupe - Party Planners.png|Jack, Jake, Josh, and John GoombaTroupe.png|Jack, Jake, Josh, and John by Dr. Piranhaca - Party Planners.png|Dr. Piranhaca Dr. Piranhaca.png|Dr. Piranhaca by Koopini - Party Planners.png|Koopini Koopini.png|Koopini by Raikitu - Party Planners.png|Raikitu Raikitu1.png|Raikitu by Chef Pubby - Party Planners.png|Chef Pubby ChefPubby.png|Chef Pubby by Squidito - Party Planners.png|Squidito Squidito.png|Squidito by Krash - Party Planners.png|Krash Krash.png|Krash by Trivia *The boss battles of the Party Planners are all based on the behavior of their regular enemy counterparts. *As mentioned, the Party Planners are based on the Broodals from Super Mario Odyssey. Specifically, Gustavo is based on Topper in that he is the leader of the group, Buster is based on Hariet for being in charge of pyrotechnics, and Squidito is based on Spewart in that they both spray liquid in their battles. **Party Guy and Rex may also be based on Madame Broode and her Chain Chompikins, as both use pet Chain Chomps to attack the player. Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Neutral Category:Party Planners Category:Poker's Characters Category:Koopa Troop